Chloe Price (Prequel)
Chloe Elizabeth Price (born March 11, 1994) is the playable protagonist of Life is Strange: Before the Storm, the prequel to the events of the original game, Life is Strange: Season 1. She is the daughter of Joyce Price and the late William Price. She was the best friend of Max Caulfield until the latter moved to Seattle following the death of Chloe's father. Being left alone in a time where Chloe needed her the most, Chloe drifts into the punk scene in which she meets Rachel Amber. The two grow very close and are dreaming of leaving Arcadia Bay together. Personality Chloe is fierce, fearless, and sharp-tongued. Chloe is stubborn, and doesn't stop until she gets what she wants. Chloe tries to act cool and tough, but is actually quite insecure about herself, especially around Rachel Amber. Appearance The prequel explores how Chloe developed the punkish style that we know from Life is Strange: Season 1. In the pre-released footage of Before the Storm, Chloe appears to have a "skater girl" aesthetic with her clothing consisting of T-shirts and jeans. She has blonde hair, similar to her alternative timeline appearance in Life is Strange: Season 1. There are no tattoos present or dyed hair. Her jewelry appears to be more understated, and there are bangles on her right wrist that are similar to the style of bangle that Max wears in the first game. When Chloe attends a rock gig, she is dressed in clothing that appears more "Alt-Rock". It has been hinted that the origin of Chloe's distinctive blue hair may be addressed in Before the Storm.Hinted at by Chris Floyd, Co-Game Director at Deck Nine Games during a live Reddit AMA on August 10, 2017: "As far as blue hair... Could we tell the story of Chloe's past and not address her most distinctive physical feature? Play the game and see!" Her appearance during the rest of Episode 1 is dependent on which outfit she chooses to wear. Autobiography The following is what Chloe wrote about herself in her journal: My name is Chloe Price, but you can call me I am an inmate at Blackwell Academy, currently serving a four year sentence for crimes against maternity. That would be my Mom, Joyce, who seems endlessly disappointed in me. Which, I get it. I'm no one's image of a perfect daughter. Or student. Or anything, really. But who the fuck wants to be perfect? I'm surrounded all day by so called "perfection" and it sucks ass. Other things that suck: Mom's new drill sergeant boyfriend David, how hard it is to buy weed around here, having no friends, hypocrites, country music, people who say "chillax", Dad being dead. It's been two years since he died in a car crash, and I still think about him all the time. I've even been having this weirdly lifelike dreams. Sometimes I think he's trying to tell me something. Other times I remember that he's feeding worms in a ditch right now and anything else is just a fairy tale to make myself feel better. At least I have two weapons to help me survive this shitberg town: the pen I use to tag any and everything I want, and my shining personality. If I work at it, maybe I can leave this place just a little less perfect than when I found it. Episode One - "Awake" Chloe sneaks out of her house past curfew to visit an old mill that has been repurposed into a punk club. She hands a fake ID to the bouncer, but he knows she is underage and casually throws the fake ID onto the ground, refusing to let her inside. Won the backtalk challenge= Chloe enters a backtalk challenge. She asks the bouncer if he remembers what it was like to be a teenager, fervently stating that she just wants to see the band. The bouncer snarkily asks if it is past her bedtime. To successfully insult him, Chloe will either state that she has no bedtime or reflect the bouncer's question back at him, asking about his bedtime. The two will continue to trade insults, and if Chloe wins, the bouncer will ask if she really thinks she can take him, even if he had a knife or a gun. Chloe replies with "You could have a flamethrower, an army of robot ninjas, and a motherfucking dragon on a leash in there, and I'd still kick your ass." The bouncer gives up and lets her in, realizing that she can take care of herself (as one of the reasons he wouldn't let her in is because he was afraid she would be unprotected in the club). |-|Lost the backtalk challenge= If Chloe loses the backtalk challenge, she has to find another way inside. She pushes the empty dog kennel under the back door, climbs up on it, and opens the door. Chloe enters the club. She approaches a dog and starts petting it. Chloe can approach a T-shirt vendor and try to buy a Firewalk t-shirt. She is stopped by the vendor who calls her a "thief". Chloe can tamper with the handbrake on the car of the vendor, causing it to fall off the side of the mill. She can then take the shirt from the distracted vendor and she also has the option to steal money from the back of the car. Chloe can approach Frank Bowers who asks why she is here and comments on her outfit saying that she is "trying too hard". Chloe can buy weed from Frank if she stole the money from earlier as Frank demands Chloe give him the "175 bucks she owes him". Chloe then proceeds to where the band is playing, however she is knocked back and accidentally spills a man's beer. He becomes upset and tries to stop her from leaving before letting her go. Chloe then proceeds to get to the band by going upstairs. When she gets upstairs she starts dancing to the music before being interrupted by the same man whose beer she spilled earlier and another man. The two men try to threaten her despite Chloe's apologies and insults. One of the men smashes a bottle and is about to attack Chloe, until Rachel Amber arrives and insults the two men. Chloe then has the option to either run or attack. If she attacks, she will successfully take down one of the men, while the other punches her in the face before she escapes. If Chloe runs, Rachel will throw a bottle at the men, hitting one in the face. As Chloe and Rachel run back down the stairs Frank will stop them and Chloe will flip them off before returning to the band. She and Rachel mosh to the music. The next day Chloe wakes up in her room, and ponders the events of the previous night. Joyce will call her down for breakfast. Chloe can get dressed into a number of different outfits. As Chloe goes to leave her room, she will realise that her phone is missing. She hears Joyce shout for Chloe to get her purse. Chloe fetches Joyce's purse from her bedroom and uses Joyce's phone to call hers. She eventually finds her phone in the bathroom and then proceeds downstairs. Joyce tells Chloe to leave the purse on the table to which she does. If Chloe was punched the previous night, Joyce will be startled at her face. Joyce offers Chloe breakfast but she refuses saying "she'll get something later". Joyce is unimpressed that Chloe missed curfew and at her absences from school. Chloe is upset with Joyce's boyfriend and insults him, to which Joyce replies "he's a good man". Chloe can choose to be understanding or say how she really feels. If she is understanding, they will make up. If she says how she really feels, the situation will worsen and Joyce will tell Chloe that she can "go be someone else's problem". Joyce tells Chloe to take David's keys to him. Chloe then leaves the house with the keys. Chloe approaches David and he comments on why she took so long. Chloe throws David his keys. David begins talking about his car, asking Chloe "what a spark plug does". Chloe is unimpressed. David tells her to get his socket wrench set from the garage, to which she does. David then offers her a fist bump. If Chloe refuses, David seems disappointed. In the car, David begins lecturing her on how things are going to be. Chloe can either ignore him or engage in another backtalk challenge. If she chooses to ignore him or fails the backtalk, she will become uninterested with what David says. if she succeeds in backtalking David, the relationship between the two will be made worse. Chloe enters a dream sequence in which her Dad is still alive and she is enjoying country music. The tranquility is interrupted when she hears a truck horn and the car crashes. She awakes to David reminding her not to be late. Chloe gets out of the car and is stopped by Eliot Hampden. Chloe seems pleased to see him. Eliot comments on the Firewalk concert from last night and that "people are talking about it". Eliot asks Chloe is she wants to see the Tempest play with him, she can either accept or refuse. Chloe can explore outside Blackwell before school. She has the option to talk to several characters and play D&D. As she goes to class, she is interrupted by Drew North and Nathan Prescott who begin arguing. Samantha Myers begs Chloe to stop them. Chloe can enter a backtalk challenge in which she berates Drew. If she is successful, Samantha will laugh at Drew and tell him to shut up. Chloe admires her bravery. As Chloe tries to enter the Blackwell building, Rachel bursts through the door and grabs her hand, taking her to the Drama lab. Chloe and Rachel watch a rehearsal of the Tempest. Rachel interrupts and asks the opinions of Hayden Jones, Dana Ward and Mr. Keaton on her dress. They all respond positively. Chloe comments that "Rachel looks awesome" and becomes shy when Rachel winks at her. A debate begins on some of Dana's lines involving true love. Rachel asks Chloe what she thinks. Chloe can comment that Dana's character Miranda is stupid, or is she is in fact in love. The bell rings and everyone leaves except for Rachel and Chloe. Rachel then asks Chloe to fetch her belt from her bag while she changes clothes. Chloe retrieves the belt and also finds a photo of Rachel and her father, commenting that Rachel looks happy on it. Chloe then proceeds to the changing rooms and can either throw the belt to Rachel causing it to hit her or she can bring it to her. If Chloe chooses to bring it to her, she will witness Rachel getting changed. Rachel seems unfazed by Chloe seeing her. After Rachel finishes changing her clothes, the two speak about the events of last night and Rachel asks Chloe to bunk off school with her, to which Chloe agrees. Chloe and Rachel are next seen by the train tracks and proceed to jump on a train. They talk and Chloe mentions that her only friend Max left for "greener more Northern pastures". Rachel is sympathetic. Chloe and Rachel then play Two Truths and a Lie. Chloe can either play honestly or cheat. However she plays, Rachel correctly guesses the truths and lies that Chloe tells. Chloe then has the option to listen to music, which she can share with Rachel. Rachel then tells Chloe to jump off the train. The two are then seen on the Overlook. Rachel tries to get a viewfinder to work but it is out of order. Rachel then asks Chloe to fix it. Chloe can explore the area, and eventually asks for a knife from Rachel, however she only has a nail file. Chloe can then use the file to remove a placard from a park bench and use it to pry open the viewfinder, retrieving the quarter stuck inside. Rachel and Chloe then look through another viewfinder together and make fun of the people they spy on. Some time later, Rachel focuses the viewfinder on a man and a woman kissing. Rachel seems visibly upset and Chloe is taken aback by her mood swing. Rachel then convinces Chloe to steal wine from the couple who are having a picnic nearby. Rachel feints having a heart attack and Chloe attempts to steal the wine. She is spotted and a backtalk challenge commences. If Chloe fails, the picnickers will see through their deception. Chloe will grab the wine bottle and run away together with Rachel. If Chloe succeeds, Rachel will jump up at the last minute thanking the picnickers for their help. Chloe and Rachel are next seen walking on train tracks. Chloe spots a junkyard and wants to explore it. Rachel seems upset and Chloe wonders what is wrong. Chloe can either call her out or leave her be. Whichever option is chosen, Rachel becomes angry calling Chloe selfish. As Rachel goes to leave, Chloe begs her to stay and says she doesn't want to ruin "this". Rachel asks what "this" is to Chloe exactly. Chloe can either say that it's a real friendship or "something more". Rachel leaves regardless of Chloe's choice. Chloe begins to cry and becomes enraged. She picks up a baseball bat and begins destroying items in the junkyard, commenting about all the people who have let her down, notably Rachel and Max. As Chloe keeps smashing, she witnesses her father's car and walks slowly towards it. She begins smashing it and completely breaks down. Chloe wakes up in another dream sequence in which William asks her what's wrong, Chloe, still crying, asks "why do you care"? William tries to cheer her up by reminding her that she "made a new friend today". Chloe sees Rachel out of the window and as the car stops, Rachel puts her hand on the window and Chloe does the same. Rachel bursts into flames and the same truck smashes into the car. Chloe awakes at night in the same car, she walks along the train tracks to a tree where Rachel is standing. Rachel is thankful that Chloe is there and begins to explain why she was upset earlier saying that the man kissing the woman from earlier was her father. Chloe seems sympathetic. Rachel comments that Chloe is a badass and that she doesn't "know anyone like her". Chloe states that she wants to leave Arcadia Bay to which Rachel understands and they agree to leave together. Rachel then burns the photo from earlier and dumps it in a trash can. She then kicks the trashcan over and screams, causing the tree to be engulfed in flames. Chloe looks visibly shocked. Episode Two - "Brave New World" Chloe will appear in this episode. Relationships Family * William Price (father) - Chloe was very close with her father and extremely hurt by his death. She began acting out, skipping school, and engaging in other illicit activities as a way of dealing with her pain. She says that William was the perfect father, who was always fun to be around and never angry, who treated her like an equal, who constantly worked to make life better for her and her mother, who could always make Chloe laugh even when she was acting mean, that he sang in the shower, and hated hypocrisy. Chloe says the BBQ grill he often used lies untouched in their backyard, because the thought of either throwing it away or using it are so painful that it's easier for Joyce and Chloe to pretend they don't notice it. * Joyce Price (mother) - Chloe cares about her mother, but her behavior causes tension between the two. Joyce constantly berates Chloe for smoking weed, skipping school, staying out past curfew, attending rock shows, and disrespecting her and David. Chloe feels Joyce is being unfair and that the things she does are not a big deal. Chloe misses when Joyce used to "actually be cool" when William was alive. Friends * Rachel Amber - Chloe and Rachel have a strong relationship as evidenced by Rachel saving Chloe from the two skeevy guys at the old mill. Rachel also takes a keen interest in Chloe and tries to get her to open up on several occasions notably in the Drama club, when she asks Chloe what she thinks on the subject of love. Rachel is also interested in getting to know Chloe as evidenced by the two truths and a lie game. Chloe feels that she can trust Rachel and shares personal memories with her. Chloe is visibly upset when Rachel leaves her alone in the junkyard. Chloe is sympathetic when Rachel becomes upset at her father cheating on her mother. Rachel admires Chloe's nihilistic attitude and comments that she's a "badass". Chloe and Rachel agree to leave Arcadia Bay together showing their strong trust in one another. * Maxine Caulfield - Despite their loss of contact, it is clear that Chloe still cares deeply for Max and is constantly on her mind. She is deeply upset that Max left Arcadia Bay and remarks that she would take her back "in a heartbeat". In the junkyard Chloe is enraged that Max left her "when she needed her most". * Eliot Hampden - Chloe describes Eliot as "pretty not terrible" (for a Blackwell student). She says that although he sometimes hangs out with "douchers" he's mostly a lone wolf like her. Chloe says she doesn't always know where's he's coming from; she feels that they don't have much in common anymore and when they talk she feels like he's studying her. * Steph Gingrich - Chloe says that Steph is either the "coolest or nerdiest person in all of Blackwell", maybe both. She sometimes buys bootleg CDs from Steph. In Episode 1, she has the option to play a Dungeons & Dragons-esque game with her. * Mikey North - Chloe doesn't know Mikey very well, but she describes him as "one of the few genuinely nice" people attending Blackwell. * Frank Bowers - Chloe seems to get on fairly well with Frank as evidenced by texts. Chloe comments that "he's a good man". Frank also protects both Chloe and Rachel when two men threaten them. * Skip Matthews - Chloe and Skip seem to be friendly, with their shared like of punk music. Their relationship will improve if Chloe says that she liked Skip's demo. * Justin Williams - Chloe and Justin seem to be friends as evidenced by their conversation. Enemies * David Madsen - According to herself, Chloe "hates David with every fiber of her being". She feels that she is taking over her house and ruining her life. She is constantly disrespectful and insulting to him, and takes every chance she gets to express her "concerns" with David to her mother, Joyce, who futilely attempts to help the two get along. * Drew North- Chloe finds Drew to be a "jock so dumb that he makes jocks look bad" and, if she steps up to Drew, will uninhibitedly insult him. * Principal Wells - Chloe and Principal Wells do not get on, as evidenced by their conversation. The Principal is upset at Chloe for her use of Marijuana and threatens to expel her. If Chloe spoke to Skip on the campus earlier, she will be angered that she has been labelled "high risk" by the principal. * Skeevy Guy - Chloe and the skeevy guy are firm enemies as a result of their encounter at the old mill resulting in Chloe knocking into him, spilling his beer. Their relationship is made even worse if Chloe chooses to attack him. * Victoria Chase - Chloe and Victoria have a poor relationship as evidenced by Chloe being unimpressed by Victoria showing off. Victoria looks down on Chloe and comments on why Rachel would hang out with her concluding that Rachel must be into "some effed up shit" if she's hanging out with Chloe. Their relationship can be made worse if Chloe sabotages Victoria's homework resulting in Victoria sending angry texts to Chloe. Romantic * Rachel Amber - Chloe describes Rachel as a girl "nobody wouldn't expect"; she's not like any type and is the most surprising person she has ever met. Chloe didn't say this because Rachel saved her life; she said this because of how Rachel just gives off this feeling that "anything is possible when you are with her". She also wonders, it sounds like she has a crush on her and hoping that she reveals something really horrible about herself soon such as loving cat memes, stamp collection or anything else to make her a little less indescribably awesome. Since she had seen Rachel for the first time, Chloe thinks how awesome she is and can't believe that a girl like that hanging out with her. During the drama lab scene, while Rachel shows off her outfit to everyone, Chloe gets embarrassed and thinks "Rachel looks awesome" and get even more embarrassed when Rachel winks at her. Rachel asks Chloe's opinion about the play: "Are Miranda's feelings for Ferdinand just inexperience and dramatic circumstances...or has she met the love her life?". If Chloe says "It's true love", she will say "Sometimes when you meet someone who's going to change your life you just know it, I guess," while looking into Rachel's eyes, and this will impress her. After this, Rachel will go to dressing room and asks for Chloe could bring her belt to her. After Chloe brings her belt and asks if it's her belt, Rachel says yes and still continues on changing her clothes instead of taking it. Flustered, Chloe comes closer to Rachel to bring her belt and when she sees Rachel while changing her clothes she gets embarrassed and tries to not look at her. During the train scene, Chloe wonders why she was struggling to say something to Rachel, feeling the unfamiliar sensation of nervousness. Eventually they start to talk and the two girls start to get to know each other. After their adventure with viewfinder, Rachel becomes angry all of a sudden and Chloe can't tell why is she acting this way. After they steal wine from couple, Rachel wants to hang out in junkyard. Wondering why is she acting this way, Chloe tries to comfort Rachel and get her attention. Rachel becomes even more angry and argues with her. While she is about to leave, Chloe asks her not to go and Rachel asks "Why not?". Chloe replies "Because I don't want to ruin this the way I ruin everything else in my life". Rachel asks "What is this exactly?". If Chloe says "it's friendship" she will stutter while saying "friendship"; she will then will try to explain it and says that she doesn't want to be alone anymore. Depending on whether Chloe showed her trust towards Rachel with very specific choices earlier, when she said It's friendship Rachel will also reply it as Is that all or shows her uncertainty. Eventually Rachel says she can't be friends with her anymore and leaves. If Chloe says it's more than that she will state that Are you actually going to make me say it when Rachel insists on what's that exactly Chloe will say it's friendship but... more and whatever is going on between them is special.Depending on if Chloe didn't show her trust towards Rachel earlier,when she said she wants something more Rachel will show her confusion.If Rachel shows her confusion this will make Chloe mad and she will say You know what it was stupid, forget it. I get it you are Rachel Amber and I'm Chloe Price anyway.''Rachel will say it's not about that but she can't answer that right now and Chloe asks ''Why not and Rachel says Because she can't then states that she's really sorry and leaves.If Chloe showed her trust towards Rachel enough with her actions and confessed her feelings to Rachel, Rachel will show that she wants more too, but she can't even though she wants to.When Chloe asked Why not? She will say Because she can't and leaves. * Eliot Hampden - According to Chloe, she and Eliot "have history, but no chemistry or drama" and they hooked up a few times shortly after her dad's death. However, Chloe didn't think there was much to it, saying she was just bored or lonely. Eliot constantly asks to spend time together, but Chloe sometimes can't tell where does he coming from and she is unsure if he wants to be friends or keep her around in the hope of "getting in her pants". Chloe says that she should be flattered either way, but she's not really sure how much cares and says she feels sorry for Eliot. It's obvious that Eliot is trying to pursue a romantic relationship with her and, unlike Chloe, he seems to have a hard time saying what he actually feels. If Chloe accepts his invitation, she thinks she was "non committal, as always". If Chloe doesn't accept this invitation she thinks that she "blew him off, as always". Either way, she sees him as super cool and nice yet she doesn't see anything between them and feels bad for him for being "super persistent and thinks it must be hard trying to give a shit about her". Spirit Animal and Symbolism Spirit Animal In Before the Storm, it is heavily implied that Chloe's spirit animal is a raven, as it appears on one of her outfits, and is seen many times throughout Episode 1, the loading image is a raven flapping its wings, and there is a raven image on the side of the screen when the game is paused. At Overlook Park, there is a totem pole with a raven on it. The plaque in front of it says "The raven stands for transformation. Its grinning face betrays its trickster spirit. The raven has many ancient stories among the Salishan and other native peoples. Some say the raven helped create the first man. The raven is to be respected, never trusted." Memorable Quotes Trivia *Chloe is using the phone that max and herself decorated back in 2007 * During the Two Truths and a Lie game in Episode 1, Chloe states one of her classmates in 5th grade was named Stephanie Kowalski, and that she stole her Yoo-hoo; however, Chloe didn't punch her. * The origin of Chloe's trademark "hella" was addressed in Before the Storm. In "Awake", she first hears it from Rachel Amber. Rachel explains it is something Californian people say.The actual background behind the word "hella", however, as intended by the creators of the original game, is explained in an interview with writer Christian Divine. * Chloe makes a witty remark that she isn't a virgin anymore while talking to Rachel on the train. * Chloe has Spanish lessons at Blackwell, and there are several occasions throughout the game that she says something in Spanish: ** When looking for her phone at the beginning of Episode 1, Chloe says, "Alright, phone, donde estas?" * There is a poster in Victoria's dorm room in Life is Strange: Episode 1: "Chrysalis" that is remarkably similar in theme to Chloe's T-shirt in Before the Storm (paint trails dripping from the birds). It is unknown at this time what this means, if anything. * A nice little detail in Before the Storm is that Chloe keeps her ashtray in the same place, and it's the same ashtray from Life is Strange: Season 1. The way she puts it back in Before the Storm is the same way she rolls over to it in LiS. * Chloe has the same wallet that we saw on her desk in Life is Strange: Episode 4: Dark Room. She is also smoking the same brand of cigarettes that we saw from the pack she produces in the diner in Life is Strange: Episode 2: Out of Time.As seen at 0:30 in this Before the Storm 'Deluxe Edition Trailer': https://youtu.be/JbFBVFL7sq8 * In the Deluxe Edition of the game, Chloe has the option to wear a black and pink punk version of the cream and white Jane Doe shirt that Max is first seen wearing during Episode 1 of Life is Strange. * In Life is Strange, Chloe said "Everybody lies. No exceptions." (She even made a graffiti of it). In Before the Storm, she comments (when inside the train), "Everybody lies. I like that." * In Episode 1 "Awake", we see Chloe using the same phone that she had decorated with Max two or more years ago (as seen in Life is Strange: Season 1's Episode 3 if Max had opened one of Chloe's bedroom drawers). Other characters are using smartphones, so for Chloe to hang onto an old phone like this that is decorated with youthful stickers shows just how sentimental it is to her and how truly missed Max is. Gallery Life is strange before the storm-3.png Screenshot-402.png Lifeisstrangeprequel-770x300 c.jpg Chloeandrachel.jpg Life-strange-before-storm.jpg Notes References Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Female Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters Category: Blackwell Academy Students (Before the Storm) Category:Playable Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students